


I Am Old But Still A Child

by mysticanni



Series: 500 word challenge [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedtime Stories, Child Roger Taylor, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticanni/pseuds/mysticanni
Summary: When wizards John, Freddie and Brian accidentally turn Roger into a child they persuade a reluctant Crystal to look after him while they work out how to reverse the spell.
Series: 500 word challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905610
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Clog Factory





	I Am Old But Still A Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Parents/Parenting. 
> 
> Title from All Dead, All Dead by Queen.

“Oops!” John exclaimed, staring at the small child standing where Roger had been. The small child had Roger’s big blue eyes and blond locks and was wearing a reduced in size version of Roger’s wizard’s robes. “Roger?” John asked. The small child nodded and shoved his thumb into his mouth.

“How old are you Roggie?” Brian asked, sounding worried. 

The small boy held up three fingers. “Aw, he’s just so cute!” Freddie cooed, turning towards the door and bellowing, “Crystal!”

*

Crystal surveyed the little version of Roger who was gazing up at him with wide innocent blue eyes. He folded his arms across his chest. “My job description does not include looking after an infant,” he huffed. Roger held his arms up towards Crystal who scooped him onto his hip. The child nestled against him with a contented sigh.

John cleared his throat. “Actually, your contract does stipulate that you will look after Roger if he has any unexpected magical needs. Besides, he likes you.”

Crystal sighed. “How long will it take to reverse the spell?” 

Brian scratched his head. “Um...quite a while...? I’d suggest taking Roger to your quarters and...” Brian waved his hand around with a vague expression on his face, “Doing whatever one does with a small child.” 

Freddie patted Roger’s head. “Be a good boy for uncle Crystal, darling, and we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Tomorrow? Crystal sighed again. Roger removed his thumb from his mouth with a pop and said, “Bye, bye, Fweddie.”

“Too sweet for words!” Freddie gasped. 

Crystal’s rooms were devoid of entertainment for a small boy. Crystal set Roger on his knee and bounced him up and down pretending to be a horse which made Roger giggle. “Hungwy,” Roger informed him after a while.

Crystal made beans on cheese on toast and was then dismayed by the amount of bean sauce Roger managed to get in his hair and on his face and clothes. “You need a bath messy changeling,” he sighed. 

While he bathed Roger he sang a song he recalled his mother singing to him as a child. Roger sang along in a sweet voice. Once Roger was dry and in a ridiculously large t-shirt he sat him on his knee and began to brush his wet tangled hair which made Roger’s lower lip wobble and tears fill his eyes. “Sorry, changeling,” Crystal murmured. He braided the child’s hair and told Roger how good he’d been. Roger looked heart-meltingly happy at this praise.

“Stowy?” Roger requested, slipping his thumb back into his mouth. 

Crystal settled the child in his bed and murmured a story he had liked as a child. Roger fell asleep nestled against him, long eyelashes fanning his cheeks. “G’night, changeling,” Crystal whispered. 

He awakened to adult Roger blinking at him, looking amused. “You tell a very good bedtime story,” he told Crystal gravely, his blue eyes full of mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked this prompt because it wouldn't be something I would normally write so I thought it would be a proper challenge. I really enjoyed it so there might be more of this (whether anyone wants it or not ;)


End file.
